


Season

by nobetterpicture



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Brief Violence, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SASO 2016 Bonus Round 1 for the prompt "Remember when we fought everyday and rewrote our limits? (that day in spring when we first met; that summer day when we fought like no tomorrow; that autumn day when we quarreled; that winter day when your warmth kept me content.) The word I want to tell you is a word we both already know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season

**Author's Note:**

> Tenimyu_Season_10hr_loop.mp3

**Spring**

Momo thinks he’ll never forget the day he met Echizen Ryoma, the cheeky rookie with a killer serve and the nerve to give him a handicap, or how he turned into one of his closest friends. He wonders, sometimes, if they would be the same if he had been more of a senpai than a friend, if he didn’t decide to toe that line to draw a smile from Ryoma. He wonders if that should matter that much.

Looking up at the sky, his favorite pink blooming everywhere, Momo hears Ryoma’s soft greeting in the breeze and wishes it was actually real.

 

**Summer**

In the damp heat of summer, Ohtori wipes his forehead and replaces the hat on his head. It’s not as hot as last year, the matches not as intense, but the memories still burn in his muscles. In his serves.

Hiyoshi has improved in doubles since last year, but as the warmth from the court blurs Ohtori’s vision, it’s almost like Shishido-san is the one leaning down in front of him, telling him to serve. A blink and Hiyoshi’s back, staring at him in impatience. He smiles, salt bleeding bitter into his mouth, and he serves the ball harder than he ever has.

When they win, _truly_ win, Ohtori tries not to feel too upset. There’s always next summer.

 

**Fall**

“You should have been captain.”

Shinji looks at Akira and rolls his eyes. “That’s a stupid thought, I wouldn’t have done it because no one would have listened to me more than you. Plus, I’m not Tachibana-san, I’m not leadership material, AND it would have been a _bother_.”

“You would have led us to victory!” Akira says, kicking a rock hard. “You’re better than me, more talented than me. I was too weak of a captain, I assumed too much, we didn’t even make it past Kantou-”

Shinji punches him and ends up breaking Akira’s nose.

They sit in the emergency room, awkward and silent until Shinji quietly holds out his fist.

“We fought as hard as we could and Tachibana-san would be proud of us. Remember when he entrusted the team to us, to _you_ , because he believed in us? I’m pissed and frustrated that we lost too, but don’t tarnish Tachibana-san’s words.”

Akira stares at his fist behind an ice pack, definitely not crying.

Gently, their hands touch.

 

**Winter**

When Niou looks back, months later, he’s still frustrated. His illusion had been so close, nearly perfect, and yet. The taste of defeat lingers on the back of his tongue.

“Niou-kun?”

Yagyuu is suddenly there, wrapped neatly in his winter clothes, head tilting like he’s honestly surprised to see Niou out on the street. The look in his eyes, one that Niou knows too well, says otherwise.

They wander the streets in silence, staring at the various Christmas displays. When they pass a magic shop, Yagyuu enters before Niou says a word. The sight of the various tricks and props take his mind off his previous thoughts, especially when Yagyuu appears in a silver wig similar to his own hair.

“This one’s nicer than the one I have, wouldn’t you agree, Niou-kun? They finally got your color down.”

Niou nods and watches, in fond wonder, as he buys the wig immediately.

When they get outside, there’s snow falling, and Yagyuu sighs.

“It’ll be spring soon, you know.” It won’t, there’s still a few months left, but Niou catches the underlying meaning and bumps their shoulders together, smiles.

“Yeah, I can’t wait.”

 

**Spring, _Again_**

“Oishi.”

“Hm?”

The view from the storage container is as wide as their future.

“Thanks. For everything.”

“Same to you, _Partner._ ”


End file.
